Just Go With It
by Melissande
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go with what life throws at you it might just surprise you where it leads. Lita/Rock, Random, I know.


Title: Just Go With It 1/2

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: Sometimes you just have to go with what life throws at you it might just surprise you where it leads.

Disclaimer; I own nothing not even the story idea.

Warnings/Spoilers None except some minor PG 13 action perhaps and allusions to more and some adult language and insinuations

Pairing: Lita/ read to find out

Notes: This was originally a Lita/Chris, but this guy said heck no and well I just went with it. This is also an answer to And's challenge of a chance meeting leading to more.

-x-x-x-

Amy Dumas let out an exacerbated sigh as she looked up at the arrival/departure board of LAX. Amy was in Los Angels for two purposes: business and pleasure. Her business was a television guest hosting stunt for VH1, a format that wasn't one she'd ever thought to see herself on, but one she'd enjoyed greatly. The other reason had been to attend the wedding of a fellow former diva, Stacy Keibler as she married her Hollywood actor boyfriend after a long engagement. Amy had been asked by Stacy to give a reading during the ceremony. Now though after a week in the hectic pace of LA life, Amy was more than ready to return to her familiar Atlanta surroundings.

Unfortunately though one look at the board once more told her the chances of that happening today were zero to nil, because of severe weather that was moving across the country reeking havoc on the national transit system.

Amy didn't know what she was going to do. She'd given up her hotel reservation to return home early. And the only person she knew well in LA was in Bali on her honeymoon. The cancellations were also causing hotel and motel rooms to disappear faster than Jericho's inhibitions when intoxicated. Heck, Amy thought shaking her head, Jericho didn't need alcohol for inhibitions to disappear.

Amy was about to give into her inner urge to cry when she heard a voice from the past behind her.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here...if it isn't Amy Christine Dumas. The Great One hasn't seen you or your ample assets for a long time. I have to ask," he continued speaking as Amy turned around looking stunned into silence, "would you like some of the Rock's strudel?"

The last part of the Rock's sentence broke the spell that had come over Amy and a huge smile burst forth across her face as she made her way into the man's waiting embrace. The two old friend's stood in one another's arms for several moments before breaking apart.

"What are you doing here? It's so wonderful to see you. It's been a long, long time." Amy spoke rapidly as the pair continued to stand close together oblivious to all the other disgruntled travelers in the airport.

The Rock's face broke into one of his famous smiles before he elected to answer the former extreme diva's questions.

"It would appear as though I'm standing here talking to a very beautiful woman who I haven't laid eyes on in a very long time. Too long." His words came up languorously as the punk rocker smiled at him. "I'm actually on my way home from a location shoot. I just made it in before the airports closed for the weather. What brings you to LA?"

The pair made their way over to a set of seats while they talked.

"Well funny you should ask."

Eye brow raise. Smile in return.

"I was actually in town for two reasons. I was here for Stacy's wedding."

"Aww yes I got that invitation had to refuse. Did send her some very nice People's strudel though." 

Amy burst out laughing at his words.

"What do you not believe the Rock can make strudel? I will have you know I use my Grandmama's recipe and it is excellent. Or do you think the Rock meant something else?"

Eyebrow raise.

Harder laughter.

"Do you Miss Dumas have a dirty mind? However to you manage to get through the day with your mind stuck in the gutter?"

"I'm sorry. It's just so nice to see you after the day I've had."

"Well I"m glad to hear that. What was the other reason for your appearance in LA?"

"I was here to host something on VH1 actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I enjoyed it. But I was so ready to go home and well you see that that is not really happening anytime soon. And I miss Atlanta. I hate LA. The people. The smog. The pace."

"Well I hope you don'[t hate all the LA people since I live here. I'd hate to be offended."

Amy smacked the man on the arm. "You know I don't mean you Dewayne. I"m just not used to this kind of life."

"I'm sorry. Do you have a place to stay at least until the travel situation changes?"

"No. I gave up my hotel reservations to leave early. Looks like I'm stuck in the airport. Yay me. On a brighter note, it's so great to see you."

Amy leaned forward to hug the former Samoan wrestler. Dewayne and Amy lapsed into silence for a few minutes as they continued to hug. The other thinking of just how long it had been since the other had been seen. Amy knew that someone was smiling on her to at least show her a friendly, familiar face in the sea of strangers. She hadn't seen the man in a long, long time except on the movie screen; she'd made it a point to see the man's movies as a show of support for the former wrestler and her old friend. The pair hadn't seen each other since Rocky had left the company then Amy left eventually too. There was just never time to see many people anymore with the way life and schedules mixed it all together.

Dewayne finally pulled back and glanced down at the woman with a loaded gaze. He brought his hand up to the woman's face and left it on her cheek.

"The Great One is happy to see you as well Ms. Dumas. And the Great One has an idea."

"Oh really?" Amy asked as Dewayne's hand left her face but wrapped around her shoulders instead.

"Yes. Why don't you come home with the Great One until the transit system clears up and then maybe the Great One will let you leave."

Amy shook her head but did consider his proposal. It would be great to spend sometime with her old friend and catch up. She was stranded anyway with no where to stay.

"Come on say yes...the Rock will make you some People's Strudel."

Amy laughed out loud for several minutes before meeting the smile that Dewayne gave her.

"Okay."

"Alrightly then."

-x-xx-


End file.
